Prototype antiviral agents are being used to develop and evaluate novel assay systems aimed at elucidating potential mechanisms of action of new compounds identified by the NCI primary anti-HIV screens. The assays define specific stages in the virus life cycle and include a diverse set of biochemical endpoints. Prioritization of new lead compounds is thus facilitated through the derivation of a wider variety of in vitro test data than available from the primary screen.